Saved
by AnkoStone
Summary: Custom MC Stone is brought to Mint Eye, but she isn't convinced of their cause, until Saeran shows her. Now, she is willing to die for what she loves.


35\. "What happened to you? How long have you been kept here?"

"Have you been with Miny Eye long?" Stone asked as she sat across from the Unknown character she had met the first day she had been brought to the RFA. He had promised to come get her, and he did. Now they sat on a cold metal floor, staring at each other. Stone wasn't scared, well, she was, but she was more scared of the technology around her. Despite what she was supposed to feel, she trusted the masked man. He promised her he wouldn't bring harm, and he had answered all of her questions, not even the RFA had managed that, which was why she was more willing to believe in his words than theirs.

"Since I was a child." The man had taken off his voice modifier, but it still seemed harsh and unused. He held a button in his hand. She knew it was for a weapon, but she didn't know who it was meant for. Though she felt very little for the RFA, she still cared for the members, so she didn't want to see any of them hurt.

"You want to kill them…" Stone whispered quietly, looking away from Unknown. His green eyes glanced at her a moment, only to find she was no longer looking at him, but at the screens beside them. They didn't have anything she wouldn't already know on them, video cameras of the apartment, information of the different members. She wasn't reading it anyway, merely avoiding his looks.

"I want...to make the world better…" He mumbled. If that meant killing people, then so be it. He had no real grudge against the RFA members, except for Saeyoung of course, but association with him made them enemies too. If he could keep them alive, he would spare them, but if not…

"I...don't believe in a better world." Stone said, leaning her head against the wall. Her red hair was a mess, as was her clothes, since she had been caught by surprise by him. She closed her blue eyes.

"No matter what we did in the RFA, there are still people who suffer. We can't save everyone." She sighed, but Unknown perked up.

"We CAN save everyone, my Savior has a way." He explained, crawling over to her, leaving the button on the floor. Stone looked up when she saw how close Unknown was. She couldn't see his mouth, but his eyes wore a smile that she hadn't seen on him since he first came to get her.

"She saved me, and she has a plan for the world." He said, his eyes lit up as he talked about her. Stone didn't believe it, but she listened anyways, his childlike optimism pulling her in.

"I can show you how she does it. She can heal anyone." He explained, opening out his hand towards her. Stone looked at the leather gloved hands. She could tell he had never offered such hands to anyone before. Stone drew in a breath.

"If I come with you...Will you promise not to hurt anyone?" She asked, looking into his eyes. They still shone through.

"I wouldn't lie to you." He said, which was enough for Stone to take his hand. She trusted this stranger, because he promised her a world that she didn't believe in, and she hoped to be proven wrong.

Stone waited patiently as her medicine was prepared for her by the savior. She had been missing for four weeks now. She had been promised a better world, and she got it.

"Such a good disciple." Rika said as she patted the red head. "Saeran was smart to have picked you." She explained as Stone swallowed the pills that always tasted bitter.

"Saeran saved you from them, you remember, right?" Rika asked, and Stone nodded.

"They wanted to hurt me, they were planning on exploiting my kindness." Stone said back, the words she had been repeated over and over to herself. They wanted to hurt her. They were only tricking her into helping them. If she had stayed any longer, they would have came for her.

"Good girl." Rika said in a sweet voice that made Stone's heart flutter as she lifted up her chin. Her eyes stared at Rika lovingly until Saeran walked into the room. He was smiling as well.

"Savior, the RFA has finally agreed to come 'save' Stone!" He said with a devilish laughter. Stone grabbed at Rika's arm, panic sinking in her.

"You won't let them take me, will you?" She begged, and Rika simply wiped her arm away.

"You have to trick them back, remember?" Rika said. Stone looked down. She didn't want to do it. She wanted to stay in paradise, though she had been told this was not the paradise she was promised, she couldn't imagine life or death getting any better than this. She was safe under her Savior, and she was happy in the arms of her hero.

"I'll always be watching you, Stone." Saeran promised, and he ran a hand through her hair, his eyes sweet and kind. Stone sighed and settled down. She knew she had to do this. She had to make them pay for what they had done to her, and Saeran.

"I get them to stay here, and you will fix them like you fixed me." She said, and Rika nodded, before gently resting her hand on Saeran's shoulder.

"You've done good, my sweet disciple." She said, before pulling him close, whispering in his ear.

"The other stay alive, but do as you please to Saeyoung." She said quietly, before pulling away. Saeran beamed with delight, before looking back at Stone. She smiled back at him.

"Yes, thank you." He told Rika as she walked out of the room. The RFA would be here soon. He had told them all to come, alone, if they wanted to see Stone alive.

"I will have to hold my gun to your back." Saeran explained. Stone stood up and stepped closer to him.

"I trust you." She said, taking his hand and placing it against her chest. "And if I was to die because of you, I would die happy anyways." She said. Saeran nodded. Of course, he didn't want her to die. They would go to paradise together.

When the RFA arrived at Mint Eye, they all walked in slowly. Despite having been told not to bring any weapons, Saeyoung carried with him a gun, though it wasn't to the other's knowledge. The first sight they were met with was Saeran standing in the hall, Stone in his arms and a gun pressed tightly against her. She struggled lightly, and looked towards the other's with pleading, deceitful eyes.

"Guys!" She cried out. In an effort to make this look real, they had given her her old clothes back, rather than the tight fitting leather she had become used to. She looked bruised, though it was only makeup, and her hair was a mess.

"Let her go!" Zen yelled, the first to jump to anger, but he was held back by Saeyoung.

"We just want to take her home…" The redhead explained, unable to recognize his twin brother right away. Saeran laughed, and pressed his face closely to Stone's.

"That isn't the deal, your lives for hers." He said, and Stone whimpered.

"Please, do what he says…" She begged. The five looked nervous.

"What do you want with us?" Jumin asked. He too had broken one of the rules, and had body guards on standby. If his phone died, then they were to come in rescue who they could.

"We want you to stay here, with us." Saeran explained, before smiling darkly.

"We have plans for the world, and we want your help. Don't say no, or you will be killed." Saeran explained. Everyone stood stiff and was silent.

"Please…." Stone begged quietly. She looked at all their faces. They were scared and confused. They looked genuinely concerned for her…

"Is Stone okay?" Yoosung spoke up. It wasn't an answer, but he needed to know. He wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. He didn't care about his life, so long as she was going to live.

"What...What does that matter?" Stone asked, but Saeran jabbed her, causing the girl to cry out.

"She's fine!" Saeran yelled, before glaring at them. "Give in now, and she goes free."

"How do we know you will keep your word?" Jaehee called out.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Saeran yelled, growing more and more frustrated. Stone looked down.

"Please! It would be so much better if you just came!" She begged them, confusing them all. Saeran grew nervous and stared at Stone.

"S-Stop talking!" He yelled at her, but her blue eyes grew angry. She pushed the man off, who refused to fight her back anymore. Stone stared at her former friends. She was still angry at them for tricking her, but they still deserved to be in paradise. Everyone did.

"She saved us. She can save you. You don't have to hurt me anymore, just, join us." Stone said wishfully, holding out her hands. The other members stared in confusion.

"What have you done to her?" Zen cried out.

"She's sick, she needs a doctor." Jaehee said.

"Stone, we wouldn't hurt you, please just let us take you home!" Yoosung begged.

"Enough!" Saeran screamed and pointed his gun at the five of them. "Shut up shut up! You don't care about her! And she doesn't care about you!" He yelled. Stone looked back at Saeran, before looking at Saeyoung.

"We'll forgive you. Please, join us." She said, but Saeran had no room in his heart for forgiveness.

"They...They didn't fix you!" He cried out, and pointed the gun at Stone, who looked back at him with still caring eyes.

"They said you would hate them! Why don't you hate them?!" He demanded to know. Stone shook her head.

"I don't want to hate anyone…" She said quietly, before looking back at the other's with a smile.

"I love Zen, though he tried to seduce me…" She explained causing the man to gasp.

"I would never do that Stone-" He said, but she went on, uncaring that he tried to argue against her.

"I love Jumin, even though he wanted to sell me." She said, causing the businessman to grow very confused.

"I love Jaehee, even though she never wanted to love me in return." She explained, causing the woman to look away. She knew these were all lies, but Stone looked as if she truly believed them.

"Shut up!" Saeran yelled. "Stone, please, please, stop." He begged her, feeling tears burn his eyes. How could she love them? How could she have room in her heart for anyone but him? He had saved her! He had brought her here!

"I love Yoosung, even though he only wanted me to use." She explained, making the younger man feel tears sting his own eyes. Saeran watched as Stone looked at Saeyoung, with the same love in her eyes that was only supposed to be his. His hands shook, and he felt a scream form in his throat.

"And I love Saey-"

A loud shot echoed through the hall, followed by gasps and screams from the RFA. Stone stood still, as if she hadn't realized what happened, but soon a pain erupted through her stomach, and she fell to the ground.

"NO!" Saeran screamed running to her body. The other's ran towards her too, but Saeran pointed the gun at them.

"Stay back!" He screamed, his eyes burning with tears. He fell down next to Stone and picked up her head. She began to cough out blood as blood spilled from the wound. Her blue eyes were glazed, but she still smiled up at the white haired man.

"No no no, Stone, don't leave me!" He wailed. "Why did you love them!? Why?!" He screamed, blaming them for what he had done. He held her face.

"And I love Saeran, for saving me." She whispered, holding his hand against her pale cheek. Saeran was full on crying now.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me." He begged her, but Stone simply closed her eyes.

"We'll meet again in paradise." She whispered, before her hand fell off of his. Saeran began to shake, and a loud scream escaped him as he cried over her body.

Jaehee and Yoosung had burst into tears too. Jumin had turned off his phone, and his body guards were storming in. Zen had started to run up the stairs, having nothing but hatred in him for the hacker over Stone, but Saeyoung stopped him.

"Don't hurt him!" He yelled, the name Saeran ringing in his ears. Zen growled as angry tears fill his own eyes, before he looked back at the scene.

"Come back to me, please come back to me." Saeran begged, but it was no use. Everyone he loved always left him. Where was his savior? Who did he have now? He looked up towards the others, and noticed Saeyoung looking at him with sad eyes. He still had permission to kill him. But Saeran would not give him the satisfaction of sending him to Stone.

"Saeyoung!" Saeran screamed, making everyone look towards him. They had no idea who he was talking to.

"This is your fault!" He yelled, before holding the gun to his head. "Now no one will remember you!" He yeled.

"NO!" Saeyoung screamed, running towards his brother to try and stop him, but the man pulled the trigger, and fell to the ground, just as Jumin's men filed in. Saeyoung ran to their bodies, falling beside his brother. The other RFA members stared in shock, unsure what to do, but couldn't ask as they were ushered out by Jumin's men.

"W-Wait!" Saeyoung wailed, not wanting to leave the bodies. He held his brother tightly, before looking at Stone. This was all his fault.

"I'm sorry." He cried as the man finally got Saeyoung standing and began taking him out. He looked back and watched as their bodies got smaller and smaller. It almost looked like they were just sleeping together. That's what he wanted to imagine. They were merely sleeping in each other's arms.


End file.
